Our Power Combined
by AsariEmpress
Summary: Emma awakens from a strange dream about Regina - the Mayor had called her up about her daughter, Raven. But the brunette didn't have a daughter. She only ever had Henry... didn't she? AU. Pre-curse breaking. Pre-SQ. Rated T for some language. Slow-burn SQ.
1. Dark Hair, Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters. **

**Raven is my OC. So she does belong to me!**

* * *

><p>Emma Swan was used to waking up early. But when her phone rang at five in the morning, an invisible line was crossed.<p>

She stuck a hand out from under the covers and fumbled around for her cell phone on the bedside-table. When she brought it to her ear, she mumbled out an incoherent 'hello'.

"Emma. It's Raven." It was none-other than Mayor Mills, her least favourite person in the world, and had she been calling simply to annoy her, Emma would have hung up. However, at the mention of the girl's name, she sat bolt upright, firmly awake.

"Regina? What happened?" She asked, getting out of bed. She balanced the phone between her shoulder and neck as she pulled on her jeans, which had been thrown off to the side when she'd gone to bed.

"She's gone, Emma!" Regina's voice gave away the fact that she really was in distress.

She wasn't joking.

"Where? How? When?" Emma babbled out the questions as she stumbled down the stairs in the dark, going for her coat and shoes.

"I- I- I don't know! She's just not here Emma!" Regina was panicking. Emma could hear it.

"Okay. It's okay. I'm coming now. See if you can find her anywhere near the house! Maybe she's sleep-walking or something." Emma ordered the frantic brunette.

"O- Okay. I- I'll see you here." Her voice was shaking, and Emma could imagine that she was pacing up and down.

As soon as the blonde hung up, she threw on her boots and coat, grabbed her car keys and took the stairs down from the apartment. Within minutes, Emma was pulling up to Regina's mansion in her yellow bug. When she got out, she could see all the lights were on inside. Not missing a beat, Emma sprinted down the path and bashed on the front door. Regina answered seconds later, her hair disheveled, and still in her pajamas.

"Emma. Thank god. I don't know where she is. I checked all around the house, calling her name, but she's not answering." The mud on Regina's slippers confirmed her story.

"And the house? She's not hiding anywhere inside?" Emma questioned, trying to remain calm.

"You think I hadn't checked every crack in this house _before_ I called you, you idiot?!" Regina snapped.

Emma ignored her angry jab. Running past the brunette, she ascended the stairs - two at a time - and stopped in her daughter's doorway.

There, fast asleep in her bed, was Raven.

Emma turned, and almost jumped, when she saw Regina standing directly in front of her, smirking wickedly.

"Regina, what-" She was cut off as Regina plunged her hand into her chest, wrapping her fingers around her heart-

* * *

><p>Emma sat bolt-upright in bed, breathing heavily, and drenched in sweat.<p>

"Holy crap." She breathed. Trying to slow her heart rate down to normal. "What the hell..." She kept replaying the scene over and over in her mind. Regina had tried to _rip_ her _heart_ out - like the Evil Queen did from Henry's stories. She figured she'd been listening to the boy too much.

Emma swung her legs over the edge of the bed. A quick glance at the clock on her bed-side table told her it was six thirty-two in the morning. Time to get up.

But just as Emma was standing, she remembered another part of her freaky dream. Regina had had a daughter called Raven, instead of Henry. She didn't know why. But she didn't think on it for too long; deciding to have a shower and get ready for work.

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the Station half an hour later, she was greeted by Ruby, her deputy.<p>

"Hey Sheriff!" She chimed. Saluting the blonde as she walked over to her desk.

"Hey Ruby." Emma replied, half-asleep, as she plonked herself down into her chair.

"Oh no... Rough night?" She asked. Perching herself on the edge of the blonde's desk.

Emma gave her a pointed look. "Just didn't sleep too well." She replied. "What with Regina invading my dreams as well as my life." She muttered.

She heard Ruby snicker and looked up from the papers on her desk, her eyebrow arched, just begging the woman to make an inappropriate comment.

"Sorry, sorry." She raised her hands in a placating gesture.

Emma sighed and went back to sorting through the stack of papers on her desk. She knew Regina was probably going to have her lynched for not finishing these last week. But then again, she made it her mission in life to annoy the brunette as much as possible. And if she was being completely honest... She actually liked their fiery confrontations. They kept the Sheriff on her toes.

"Oh!" Ruby jumped off her desk and went back over to her own. "I brought you some coffee." She said. Bringing the cup back over to Emma, who graciously accepted the gift.

"Thanks. I was just thinking about going to get one of these." She took a large sip of the hot beverage, cupping it between her hands.

"No problem boss." Ruby winked and went back to her own seat.

Emma just stared at the stack of papers in front of her and groaned. She would give anything to get out of doing them. But, alas, there was no such relief.

* * *

><p>It had been extremely quiet in the Station. With both women working in companionable silence. There had only been three phone calls so far, and all of them had been minor issues. Like Mrs Tillman calling about her cat, which was stuck in a tree. Ruby had managed to go fix that one alone. Though the blonde had let out a rather loud bout of laughter when the woman had come back covered in scratches.<p>

"Cats hate me." Ruby grumbled when she sat back down at her desk, applying band aid's to the more serious scratches down her arms. "And I hate cats." She added.

Emma was suppressing a smile. "More of a dog person?" She asked.

"I was just trying to help the stupid creature!" She whined.

Ruby had just finished putting on the last band aid when the phone rang again. "I swear to god, if that cat's up that tree again, it can bloody well stay there!" She snapped before picking up the phone. "Deputy Lucas speaking, what's your emergency?" She asked in a pleasant tone. "Okay." She paused. "Yeah, of course. The Sheriff will be right there." She said.

Emma's head shot up at that. Yes! No more papers! She celebrated the chance to get away from the evil files. "Something serious?" Emma asked when Ruby hung up.

"Apparently some kid has run off with some things from the store. Owner says it was a young girl - maybe fifteen years old. He also said that she isn't a threat. Probably just hungry. But stealing is stealing." Ruby recounted the man's words.

"Okay. So no charges? Just wants us to teach the kid a lesson?" Emma asked. Standing and grabbing the keys to the patrol car.

"Yeah. He also mentioned that he doesn't recognise her at all. So she may be new to town or something." Ruby added as the Sheriff took off out the door.

"Thanks Ruby! See you soon!" She called back.

* * *

><p>Emma took off in the patrol car. Pulling up at the store a few minutes later, where the owner was waiting for her.<p>

"Sheriff." He greeted her as she stepped out of the car.

"Did you see which way the girl went?" Emma asked. Looking side to side for the most logical route.

"Yeah, she took off down there. Towards that abandoned warehouse." He pointed to the blonde's left, down the street.

Emma nodded. "Alright. And you don't want to press charges?" She asked.

"No, no, no. She didn't look too good when she came in." He shook his head at the image of the scrawny girl. "Just want her to know that she shouldn't steal, is all."

"Okay. If she's still got the stolen goods on her, I'll bring them back." Emma said, turning to get into her car.

"It's quite alright, Sheriff. She only took a candy bar." He said as she opened the driver's door.

Emma stopped to look at the man. "Alright. But I still have to take her in." Emma explained.

"I know. And if you find her, she's got dark hair and blue eyes." He replied. Turning to go back inside.

"Thanks for the info." She said. Getting in the car.

* * *

><p>Emma pulled up in front of the abandoned warehouse the owner had mentioned. Getting out, she took a moment to analyse the building. Searching for any ways the girl could escape from her. But just as she was about to walk over to the main door, movement from the left made her snap her head in that direction.<p>

A girl had appeared from the side of the building. She must have seen the Sheriff pull up.

Long, dark-brown hair stuck to her dirty face. And as she got closer, Emma could see piercing blue eyes staring back at her.

"I'm sorry." She said when she came to stand in front of the blonde.

Emma put her hands on her hips. She could see what the owner meant - this girl doesn't look too good. She was clearly starving, as her collar bones protruded from her chest above her tattered t-shirt.

_But where are her parents?_

Emma sighed. "You shouldn't steal, you know." She relaxed her stance. This girl wasn't going to run away. She clearly regretted her actions.

The girl looked at the ground and kicked a stone with her shoe. "I know." She said. "I'm sorry." She apologised again.

"Where are your parents?" Emma asked in a softer tone.

The girl looked up at that. "I d-don't kn-know..." She stuttered.

_Ping!_ Her lie detector went off. Emma narrowed her eyes. "I hope your're not lying, kid." She said. Folding her arms across her chest. "How old are you?" She added.

"Sixteen in a week." She answered, smiling.

Emma could tell she was telling the truth.

_It's a start..._ She thought. "And what's your name?" She asked.

The girl clearly stalled at the question, her eyes widening ever so slightly."I... I can't tell you." She said in a small voice.

Emma's eyebrow went up questioningly. "And why not?" She asked.

"Because..." The girl came closer, glancing side to side like she expected someone to be listening. "I don't want someone to know that I'm here." She whispered.

Both of Emma's eyebrows shot up at the admission. Could the girl be in danger? Emma wondered. "Well. I'm going to have to take you back to the station, alright? I'm sure this 'someone' won't be able to hear you say your name there." Emma gently placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, leading her towards the car.

The girl kept throwing a frightened glance over her shoulder, expecting someone to jump out of nowhere and grab her.

"You're safe with me, kid." Emma reassured the girl, who visibly relaxed at the words.

"Yeah. Of course." She agreed. Giving her head a slight shake.

* * *

><p>The drive back to the station was completely silent. Emma had decided to let the girl ride in the front. She could just imagine the Mayor's disapproving scowl.<p>

When they arrived ten minutes later, Emma was not-so-pleasantly surprised to find the Mayor's black Mercedes already there. Someone must have told her a stranger was in town. She hated strangers.

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. "Typical." She muttered as she got out of the car.

Keeping her hand on the girl's shoulder, Emma lead her through the door, into the building. When they reached the main room, Emma stopped suddenly.

"Hey Emma. I see you found her!" Ruby leaped out of her chair and smiled at the girl, who smiled back.

"Sheriff." Came the spine-chilling voice of Regina as she turned around to face the blonde.

"Madame Mayor." She replied, just as coldly. But then she noticed the girl to her right stiffen as Regina approached them. Emma turned her gaze just in time to catch the recognition that flashed across her face. But she was quick to cover it up again.

Emma narrowed her eyes slightly. _Does this girl recognise Regina?_ She thought.

"So this is our little thief." Regina locked her deadly gaze onto the girl's. And Emma could have sworn, that for just a moment, recognition flashed across the brunette's face as well.

Before Emma could say anything, the girl spoke up.

"Regina..." She said in a quiet voice. "Regina Mills?" She asked, a little louder.

Regina's eyebrows knit themselves together, and her head tilted slightly. "Yes?" She asked, maintaining her 'Mayor' voice.

The girl's eyes lit up, and a smile started pulling at the corners of her mouth. There was a long pause as the girl took in the woman before her. Like she was trying to remember everything about her.

Emma actually noticed the Mayor shift uncomfortably.

Regina's patience was wearing thin. "What is it?" She snapped.

The girl didn't deflate even slightly at her harsh words. "I'm Raven!" She stared up into Regina's eyes. Full of hope.

Regina blinked. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?" She asked.

This time Raven did deflate."Oh... I guess not." She mumbled.

But Emma had to find out where this girl had come from, and where her parents were. So perhaps if she could get Regina to speak to her, she might tell the woman where she's from. Then Emma could take her home.

Emma nodded to Ruby to take the girl into the interrogation room. She then grabbed Regina by the elbow and dragged her over to the cells, out of earshot.

"Miss Swan, would you-" She started.

"You have to talk to her." Emma interrupted.

Regina's eyebrows disappeared into her hair-line. "I don't _have_ to do anything, Sheriff." She sniped. Snatching her arm back, she straightened her blazer out again.

"Look," Emma started. A quick glance to the right told her that Ruby had taken the girl from the room, so she relaxed a little. "That girl knows you somehow-"

"She _thinks_ she recognises me." Regina corrected.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. She thinks she knows you. So maybe she'll talk to you." Emma said. Her eyes were pleading with the brunette to help her out.

"Absolutely not. She's your problem. Not mine." Regina huffed incredulously. Starting towards the door. But Emma grabbed her elbow again, making the Mayor whip her head around to send poisonous daggers at the blonde. "Miss Swan..." She warned.

"Please Regina." She pouted. "I need to know where her parents are, and she won't tell me anything." Emma was looking up through her lashes at the older woman.

Regina rolled her eyes at her petty tactics. But relished in the fact that the blonde was practically begging. "Very well." She conceded. Changing her course, she started towards the interrogation room.

Emma stood on the other side of the one-way glass window. Watching as Regina sat opposite Raven, who was happy that she was going to get to talk to the woman.

"Seems like our Mayor has a fan." Ruby joked as she came to stand beside Emma.

Emma snorted. "She wishes." She said sarcastically.

As Regina settled into the chair, she folded her hands on the table in front of her. "So." She started. Fixing her gaze onto the girl before her. "Raven, is it?" She asked.

The girl nodded. "Yeah." She smiled.

Regina tried to resist the urge to smile back. But for some reason, she couldn't stop the small one that spread across her lips. The girl's smile seemed to remind her of someone she lost long ago. Someone she loved dearly.

"You seem to think I should know you." Regina said. Her voice was strangely soft, like she were speaking to Henry.

"Oh... I- I don't know..." Raven looked away from her, and fixed her gaze on the woman's hands. The hands that were so like her own.

"It's quite alright, dear. You can tell me." Regina said in a soothing tone.

Raven looked up again. Her bright blue eyes locked with brown ones as she took a deep breath. "I'm your daughter." She finally admitted.

Regina's eyes darkened. All manner of kindness left her features. "I don't have a daughter." She said in a dangerously low voice.

Raven's smile fell from her face. Replaced with sadness. "Almost sixteen years ago, you gave birth to a little girl." She started. "What was her name?" She asked.

Regina's jaw tensed, and her knuckles cracked.

"What was her name?" Raven asked again.

In a flash, Regina was standing. Her chair tipped over on the ground. With one last furious glare, she stormed from the room.

Emma had to stifle a scream when the Mayor appeared beside her, grabbed her arm, and dragged her away from a gaping Ruby. Her nails were digging into her arm, but Emma was too shocked to notice. The brunette dragged her into the main room, before shoving her into the nearest wall. Pressing her arm across her throat, she held the blonde in place.

"I don't know how you found out about her..." Regina's face was inches from Emma's, and her voice had dropped to a level similar to rolling thunder. "...but even for you, Miss Swan, this is _low_." Her venomous words fell upon Emma like a tonne of bricks. The blonde had no idea what she was talking about.

"Regina," She choked, trying to push the woman away so that she could breathe, but the woman was alot stronger than she looked. "I don't know what... you're talking about." She forced the words out through her crushed wind-pipe.

Regina was fighting back tears as she held Emma's eyes with her own. "This is a sick joke, Emma!" She spat. "Who told you about her?!" She demanded.

"Regina... Please," She struggled to take in a breath.

Regina could see that Emma would soon pass out if she didn't let her breathe. So she took a step back, letting the blonde curl over and suck in some air.

"I didn't... know about... a daughter..." Emma puffed, straightening to look Regina dead in the eye. "I swear to you Regina... I didn't know." It was the truth. Even Regina could see that. But she refused to believe that her daughter was in the other room.

"_No._" She shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. "She's dead."

Emma tried to reach out a hand to stop the woman from leaving. "Wait!" She called.

But Regina was gone.


	2. I'll Get Us A Pizza Or Three

**Okay, so... Wow. I wasn't expecting anyone to actually like my story. Thus I hadn't actually planned on writing more. But the response to that first chapter really inspired me to want to finish this story. This is the first fanfiction I've ever posted, so please excuse mistakes etc... And thank you to the people who posted a review. You are all lovely :3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters.**

**Raven is my OC. So she does belong to me!**

* * *

><p>Emma stared after the Mayor in shock. Unconsciously rubbing her neck where the woman had been holding her against the wall only moments before.<p>

"Emma! Shit! Are you okay?" Ruby put her arm around the Sheriff's shoulders leading her over to a chair.

Emma mechanically sat down, her eyes glazed over. "A daughter..." She whispered so softly Ruby barely caught it.

"I know! I just-" Ruby covered her face with her hands, unable to think of the right words. "Do you think the girl's lying or something, boss?"

Emma wasn't listening. Images were flashing behind her eyes. Images from her dream last night.

Ruby finally looked down at the blonde. Folding her arms in front of her chest and huffing. The Sheriff was totally ignoring her. She clicked her fingers in front of Emma's face "Hello? Earth to Emma?" She said.

Emma snapped back to reality. "I've got to get Regina to talk to this girl..." Emma stood up and rubbed her chin "...somehow." She added in a quiet voice.

Ruby shook her head and patted the blonde's shoulder. "She'll come around, boss. Don't worry."

Emma sighed heavily. Unsure what to believe. _Could this be Regina's daughter? How come she never mentioned her? _She thought. _Well, it is you, Emma. You're not exactly 'bffs' with her. _Her mind reasoned. _Fair enough._

Emma was broken out of her thoughts again by a heart-wrenching sob.

"She doesn't want to know me." Raven's eyes were fogging up with tears.

"Oh sweetie" Ruby went over to where the girl was standing and pulled her into a hug. Rubbing her back comfortingly. "I think she probably just needs time. She seemed pretty shocked." She said in a soothing voice.

Emma watched as the girl wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist. Releasing more painful sobs. Emma's heart was crumbling inside her chest as she remembered being younger. All the times she hugged her pillow and cried herself to sleep thinking about her real parents who abandoned her. She had a chance right now to reunite this girl with her real mother. And even though that mother was the most powerful, terrifying woman in town, she was determined to do it.

_What if she's lying? _Her mind wandered. _No. My lie detector didn't go off. _She argued. _Plus, Regina practically admitted to having had a daughter when she attacked me. _

Just to be sure, Emma approached the girl and bent down slightly so that she was at eye level with the her. "Raven?" She gently placed a hand on her back.

The girl pulled her face away from Ruby's shoulder, where it had been tucked away, looking at the Sheriff with her puffy red eyes.

Emma's eyes were soft. "I need you to tell me honestly..." She started. "...is Regina your birth mother?" She watched the girl closely.

Raven was slightly hurt by the question. But she answered nonetheless. "Yes. Regina Mills is my real mother." She never broke eye contact with the blonde.

Emma stood up straight again. "Alright then." She gave a firm nod. "I believe you. Now we just have to get Regina to do the same." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, dialing Mary Margaret's number. "But for now, we'll see if you can stay with me." Her fingers paused above the call button. "If that's okay with you, of course." She looked at Raven questioningly.

Raven looked from Emma to Ruby. "Uhhh..."

Ruby put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's okay. Emma's cool. Well... reasonably cool, anyway." She winked down at her.

Raven smiled. "Yeah. Okay then. I'd probably like your house more than one of those cells anyways..." She jabbed her thumb in their direction.

Emma and Ruby both chuckled.

"Those beds are seriously itchy." Ruby pulled a face at the memory of taking a nap on one of them.

"Uh-huh. And how would you know, Deputy Lucas?" Emma mock-glared at the woman. Hands on her hips.

Ruby gave an awkward laugh. "I, uh... You know... had to test them out for... reasons." She scratched the back of her neck.

Emma raised her eyebrow. "Suuure." She shook her head, smiled, and turned to go make the call. "I hope you don't 'test' them out whilst on duty." She called over her shoulder before she rounded the corner into the hall.

"Only on Monday's." Ruby muttered so only Raven could hear her.

The playful banter had the desired effect on the girl when she giggled, most of the sadness disappearing from her eyes.

Ruby smiled and turned to go back to her desk. Just as she sat down, the phone rang.

Raven noticed the woman's eye twitch slightly, and suppressed a smile.

"Deputy Lucas speaking. What's your emergency?" She asked in a polite tone. "...He's drunk again?" Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "We'll be right there, Granny."

Just as she hung up, Emma walked around the corner, a light smile on her lips. "Mary Margaret said it's cool." She looked over at Raven who was leaning against her desk.

"We got a call, Sheriff." Ruby's tone was flat with annoyance.

Emma turned to face her. "Mrs Tillman?" She asked with an amused smile.

Ruby shook her head. "Leroy. Causing trouble at Granny's, as per usual."

Emma sighed heavily. "Again? _Really?_" She grumbled as she picked her keys up from her desk. Stopping half way to the door, she turned back to face Raven. "Wanna come for a ride, kid?" She spun the keys around her finger.

Raven's face broke out into a smile. "Can I cuff him?" She asked on her way out the door.

Emma chuckled. "I don't think cuffs will be necessary if he's already passed out..." She turned to follow the brunette out to the patrol car.

* * *

><p>It was heading on four-thirty in the afternoon by the time Emma successfully chased down and caught Leroy and brought him back to the station. He had been muttering profanities the whole way there, and would occasionally break out into drunken singing. It was giving Emma a headache. Even Raven was rubbing her temples by the time they got back.<p>

Emma hauled the drunken fool into the nearest cell and locked it. "Could you maybe _not _be drunk. Just for five minutes, Leroy?" Emma banged her head against the wall as Leroy started singing 'All The Single Ladies' in a _very_ out-of-tune voice.

"Please kill me." She heard Raven groan and bang her head down onto the desk she was sitting at.

"Me first." Ruby protested.

* * *

><p>Emma checked her phone. The screen lit up, telling her it was five twenty-three. <em>I'm starving. <em>She thought. _I bet Raven is even hungrier than I am. _Her eyes almost bugged out of her face. _OH MY GOD. _

"I'm so sorry kid!" Emma jumped up out of her chair.

Raven almost flew out of her skin at the sudden interruption to her sketching. Her head flung around to face the blonde. "What, what?!" She searched the woman's face for an answer.

"I didn't get you _anything _to eat! You must be starving!" Emma was ashamed of herself. Starvation was the reason why Raven had stolen in the first place. _How could I forget that the kid was starving?! _She scolded herself.

As if on cue, Raven's stomach made a sound akin to a chorus of dying whales. She looked down, rather shocked that her stomach could even _make _a sound like that. "Well now that you mention it..." She gave Emma a sheepish look.

Emma was standing there, slack jawed at the sound the small girl's body had just produced. As was Ruby.

"Let's go home... I'll order us a pizza." She turned, her eyes still wide, and grabbed the keys to her bug. "...or three." she added.

"Yeah you take Raven home. I can handle the rest, Sheriff." Ruby saluted.

"Thanks Ruby-"

"NOW PUT YER HANDS UHP!" Leroy's singing got louder.

Emma cringed. "I owe you one." She smiled and hurried out the door before her deputy changed her mind.

"I expect a pay rise!" The deputy called after her.


	3. Your Family Has Problems

**Thank you everyone for showing so much interest in this story. It's incredible :3 I am, however, starting a new job on Monday. So unfortunately, I don't think posting a chapter every day will be possible... But I will certainly try to update as much as I can! Again, thank you everyone. I LOVE ALL OF YOU! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters.**

**Raven is my OC. So she does belong to me!**

* * *

><p>She pushed her key into the lock, turned it, and kicked the door open with her foot. Careful not to drop her keys or the pizzas in her arms.<p>

"Here we are kid. Just kick your boots off at the door and come in." Emma walked over to the table and dropped all three of the pizza boxes on it, before walking back to the front door to kick her own boots off and remove her red jacket.

She watched as Raven shuffled awkwardly into the room, her hands clasped firmly in front of her. "You can relax, kid." She put her hand on the girls shoulder and led her over to the table. "Here, sit down." She pulled a chair out for her.

"Thanks." Raven mumbled and mechanically sat down. Wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Something the blonde knew Regina did when she was anxious. _Huh... seems they're more alike than I realised. _Emma thought, observing the girl as her blue eyes glanced around the room.

"Well don't wait for me. Dig in." Emma started towards the fridge, smiling when she heard Raven's stomach gurgle again.

"Do you like orange juice?" Her voice was slightly muffled because her head was in the fridge. "Or we have fizzy instead, if you want?"

When the blonde didn't get a response she stood up straight and twisted her head around to bring Raven back into view. The girls mouth was completely stuffed with almost a whole piece of pizza.

Emma chuckled. "Don't hurt yourself, kid." She pulled both the orange juice and the fizzy out, deciding to bring them both over to the table, since Raven was unable to voice her preference. After setting the bottles down, she went and got two glasses before settling into the chair opposite the blue-eyed mystery.

After gobbling down one piece of each pizza, Raven finally slowed down enough to be able to talk.

"This is delicious!" She exclaimed.

"You make it sound as though you've never had pizza before..." Emma casually observed. Picking up her orange juice to take a gulp.

"I haven't."

Emma almost did a spit-take, but stopped herself from spraying the girl with the contents of her mouth. Opting to try and swallow, and failing horribly, she threw herself into a coughing fit.

"Are you okay, Emma?!" Raven half stood in her chair. Her face screwed up in concern.

"Yeah- I just... how coul- could you not... have h- had pizza?" She forced the words out of her burning throat.

Raven stalled. Clearly unsure how to answer.

Emma had brought herself under control again. "It's okay. You can tell me."

The girl fidgeted with her hair. _Oh no. I can't tell her about Cora; she won't understand. This land doesn't have magic. _Raven's mind raced. _Say something! She'll get suspicious otherwise!_

"My grandmother doesn't like food like this. She says it's bad for you." _It wasn't entirely a lie... _Raven thought.

Emma's eyes narrowed slightly. _What isn't she telling me? _"So you lived with your grandmother, then?" Emma started, "Why didn't Regina keep you instead?" Emma maintained a nonchalant composure, like she wasn't _that _interested in the answer. But she was.

Raven unconsciously bit her lower lip. Searching for an appropriate way to tell her without actually _telling _her. It was proving difficult.

Because, really, how was she going to explain to the blonde that Cora had stolen her away from her mother the moment she was born. Ripped Daniel's heart out and crushed it in front of Regina. And then poofed her away to live in the woods with some strange man and woman whose hearts she'd taken...

Her mother hadn't been allowed to keep her because she'd been born to a stable boy called Daniel. Regina was destined to marry a king, and what king would want a woman who'd had a child with another man? Of course, Cora had tried to turn Raven against her mother, after Regina had attempted to kill her. Telling her Regina had abandoned her in the woods to die. Unloved. But she never bought it. She always knew Cora was lying to her, but she'd played along. Hoping, wanting, waiting for a chance - just a chance - to get away from her vengeful grandmother.

And she'd got it.

Just a month ago they had sailed from their land to this one on a ship called The Jolly Rodger. It was captained by a pirate called Hook. Raven had hated the man the moment she'd laid eyes on him. Something about him just gave her the creeps. But there was no escape from him, since he and her grandmother were working together, in a manner of speaking.

But the _moment _they had turned their back on the girl, she'd bolted. Stumbling through an alien town, she'd found the abandoned warehouse in the pitch black, and hid. There she stayed until her thirst and hunger drove her out again.

Stealing that candy bar had been a difficult decision for her to make. She wasn't a thief. And the moment she'd taken the bar and run, the guilt had hit her. So when she saw a police car pull up in front of the building, she immediately opted to turn herself in.

And now here she was, sitting at the table with the Sheriff. Eating pizza. Only hours after having met her real mother. Regina Mills. Mayor of Storybrooke. Ex-Evil Queen. It was alot to take in...

"Earth to Raven. Anybody home?" Emma waved her hand in front of the girls face. "You zoned out for a minute there..." Her expression suddenly softened. "You know, kid... If there's anything wrong - if you want to tell me something... I want you to know that you can trust me. Alright?"

Raven could see the truth in the woman's eyes. Feel it in her presence. And yet the words wouldn't come out - how could they? Who would believe her story about coming here from another land?

Emma's brow wrinkled slightly in concentration. She was recalling something the girl had said to her earlier. _'I don't want someone to know that I'm here.'_

"Is someone after you, kid?" Her voice had become stern. Serious. She was looking directly into Raven's sapphire eyes.

The brunette's gaze dropped to her hands, which were twisting in her lap. "Yes." She said, barely loud enough for the blonde to hear.

But she had heard.

"Who? Who's after you? And why?" Her voice was sharp, yet her eyes were filled with concern.

Raven sighed in defeat. She'd come too far now. "It's my Grandmother. She-" Raven stalled, thinking of an appropriate sentence that didn't involve her grandmother's _murderous_ intent. "She wants to _hurt _my mother." She finally finished. _Well it is the truth... _She thought. _Just not the _whole _truth._

Emma's eyes had glazed over. She was trying to process this new information. _...S__o it's her Grandmother who's trying to hurt her? _Emma's entire face was screwed up in confusion.

Emma needed to speak to Regina. And soon.

The blonde stood up from the table. "I'm going to go talk to Regina tomorrow, see if I can get her to speak to you. Maybe she'll be ready to listen by then..." Emma gave the girl a hopeful smile.

"But for now... why don't you go have a shower. I'm sure you want to get out of those dirty clothes." She waved her hand in Raven's general, stinky, direction.

"That would be amazing! Except I don't actually have any other clothes to change into." Raven admitted, nibbling on another piece of pizza.

"Oh." Emma scratched the back of her neck. "I'm sure I've got some old clothes you can wear." She started walking towards the bathroom to turn the shower on for the girl.

"Oh yeah! When you're finished, I want to tell you about someone." Emma reappeared in the doorway, a smile curling her lips. "My son. Henry."


End file.
